


When I Think of You

by brokenstanzas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstanzas/pseuds/brokenstanzas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has a temper. Jaehee has no patience. They brought out the worst in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think of You

**when i think of you.**  
exo: chanyeol!main. femaleoc!main. pg-13. angst. 3k~ words.

* 

A girl with hazel eyes and cherry lips leaves her school with a hop in her step. It’s only been a month since she started school here and she has already made a lot of new friends. She waves goodbye to a particularly nice classmate. She then takes out her favourite umbrella when she hears the soft pitter patter of rain falling outside. Just as she pushes the front door open, a lanky figure comes dashing towards her. She squeezes her eyes shut and expects the clumsy giant to crash into her, but he doesn’t. He simply smiles before moving over to let her out. He stays outside, but stands under the school’s protruding roof to take shelter from the rain. He pats himself down and shakes his head in an attempt to dry his hair. He’s still dripping wet. Biting her lips, she shyly pulls out another umbrella from her book bag and lifts the one in her hands over his head. She’s on her tiptoes, struggling to keep it up as he towers over her. She feels his hand wrap around hers and blushes. He takes the extra umbrella in her other hand and puts it away. He inches towards her and tilts the umbrella over so that she’s covered. He walks her home with a racing heart and rain beating against his left shoulder.

* 

Jaehee’s cellphone rings incessantly, waking her up from her slumber and much needed rest. Her hand reaches for her phone and she fumbles around with the items on her dresser before finally finding it. Jaehee picks up with her eyes half open and voice groggy. Her old Jeju dialect takes the call before her Seoul accent can catch up.

“Hello?”  
“Doctor Lim?”  
“This is.”  
“I know you’re not on call today, but there’s an emergency. A patient in her twenties with an aneurysm requires a second surgery and Professor Lee is asking for you. The surgery is scheduled for 9AM, but we need you here to take a look at her charts as soon as possible. How fast can you get here?” 

Jaehee clears her throat and runs her hand through her hair, ridding her jet black locks of any tangles. “I’ll be there in twenty.”  
“Perfect. The team is getting set up right now.”  
Jaehee hangs up with a sigh and throws her blankets off of herself. So much for a day off.

* 

Jaehee clutches the notebook in her hands nervously, walking out of the bus slowly as the other teenagers her age push past her. They’ve got their arms hanging over each other’s shoulders and are laughing about some joke that isn’t really all that funny. Jaehee chooses to ignore them and surveys her surroundings instead. This is it. She looks up at the giant gate in front of her and takes in a deep breath before walking onto the campus grounds. No going back now.

When Jaehee gets inside, other students start to take notice of her, whispering to one another while looking her up and down. Jaehee doesn’t notice. She’s too absorbed with mentally practicing her introduction and running through it over and over again to hide her stupid dialect. It’s too embarrassing.  
Soon, Jaehee reaches the office and is about to knock on the door when her right cheek collides with someone’s chest. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so so-” Jaehee gasps and cups her mouth with her hands. She looks up at the stranger with wide eyes. Oh no!  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” The deep and husky voice that comes out of the stranger seems out of place. He doesn’t look a single day over fourteen, his round eyes and cute dimples the epitome of boyish charms. His voice though, says otherwise. Unfortunately, this leaves the poor girl speechless. “Um, are you okay?” The boy shakes his hand in front of Jaehee’s face, concerned that he might have hurt her during their collision. 

Jaehee nods her head up and down frantically and excuses herself, shuffling past the tall boy to get inside of the office. Jaehee hears a soft chuckle and turns around to take another peak at the handsome boy. She spots him though, just as a pretty girl pushes her books into his hands. 

“Carry my books will ya Chanyeol oppa?” Pouting, Jaehee looks away and proceeds to greet the school principal instead. She misses how Chanyeol takes one last longing look at her, and doesn’t see the noogie he gives his younger cousin.

* 

The smell of bacon and eggs fill the air as Chanyeol makes breakfast. He hums to the tune of an old song he heard on the radio recently and juggles the two pans in front of him with ease. Chanyeol pays special attention to the pan to his right, carefully sliding his sunny side up onto the plate so that the yolk doesn’t crack and smiles as it looks absolutely delectable. His humming continues as he walks over to the counter and rips out a piece of paper towel with his chopsticks to blot out the oil from his bacon. Once he’s done, Chanyeol puts the rest of his food onto his plate and pours himself a glass of orange juice. He leaves his apron on and eats alone in silence, his right hand spooning forkfuls of bacon and eggs into his mouth while his left hand is scrolling through his emails.

* 

Chanyeol walks into his homeroom just as the warning bell goes and overhear his friends gossiping, again.

“Yo, did you hear about the new transfer student?”  
“Yeah, my brother said she’s pretty hot.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh yea.”

Chanyeol pulls his seat out and sits down with a huff. He pulls out his notebook and tosses it onto his desk before chucking the lunch box he made his desk mate at his face. The asshole catches the lunch box with a smirk and carries on with his conversation as if Chanyeol didn’t just arrive. Chanyeol promises himself that he’ll never lose a bet to that idiot again. 

“How are you so sure?”  
“Well, my brother says she’s some babe from Jeju, so…”

Chanyeol’s interest is peaked at this and joins in, “Jeju? Who’s from Jeju?”  
“The new transfer student, I think she’s called Jaerin or Jaekyung or something, I dunno. But apparently she’s smokin,” 

A grimace finds its way onto Chanyeol’s face, clearly displeased with his friend’s crude choice of words. “What the hell guys?” Chanyeol shakes his head and turns away, no longer wanting to partake in their conversation. He needs new friends. 

The final bell goes, and everyone scrambles to get into their seats. They hear the clicking of their homeroom teacher’s heels and make sure the books and pens on their desk are organized. 

“Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Lim Jae Hee, take good care of her okay?”  
“Got it!” Chanyeol replies in unison with the rest of his class.  
“Good, come on in Jaehee.” Their teacher beckons for the new student to come inside with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Chanyeol shutters. 

When the new transfer student steps inside though, the teacher’s creepy expression is forgotten as a collective breath seems to be held. She’s gorgeous. 

“Um, hi everyone, my name is Lim Jae Hee and I’m from Jeju Island. I’m a big fan of classical music and hope to become a doctor one day. I’m still lacking in many ways, but I hope that everyone here can help me settle in. I’m really happy to be here. Thank you.” Jaehee bows a full 90 degrees and sighs a breath of relief as her classmates welcome her to their school with a round of applause. 

Chanyeol keeps clapping even after everyone else around him has stopped. He feels a nudge on his shoulder and puts his hands down awkwardly.

* 

Jaehee gets ready in a daze, her hands brushing her teeth, washing her face, getting her dressed, tying her hair up, and making a cup of coffee on their own as she thinks about all the possible reasons for someone so young to get an aneurism. She’s ready in five minutes and is about to take a sip of her coffee when she stops herself with a start. Jaehee shakes her head and reminds herself that caffeine might give her tremors. She pours her coffee down the drain and grabs a slice of bread from the pantry to eat on her way to work instead. Jaehee shoves her keys, wallet, beeper and cellphone into her bag, then feeds Mongmong, her pet goldfish as she slips her shoes on. She grabs two umbrellas on her way out, an old habit of hers that she has yet to break.

* 

Jaehee finds a note and roll of kimbap from Chanyeol in her locker at school the next day, scolding her for missing breakfast all the time and asking her if she’s busy in the evening. How does he always know? And…she isn’t. Jaehee checks off the box that says no and hands the note to Chanyeol once she gets to class, half the kimbap already eaten. She’s making her way towards the back of the classroom and setting her bag aside when Chanyeol is tossing her another note. She opens up the crumpled piece of line paper and blushes when Chanyeol tells her she looks beautiful today before asking if she wants to go see a movie and grab ice cream with him tonight. She checks off the box that says yes and attempts to throw the note back to Chanyeol, only for one of his friends to intercept her pass.

“Oooh, what’s this? Passing notes in class? How old are you two, 12?”  
Chanyeol’s ears flush a bright pink and he pulls his friend down by the collar, choking him slightly. He then rips the note out of his friends hand and shoves it into his pocket.  
“Shut up,” Chanyeol grumbles, “what do you even know about romance?” 

Jaehee covers her face in her hands at the word romance and sinks down into her seat. She’s never been a fan of attention and was happy that Chanyeol didn’t mind keeping his affection for her on the down low at school. Too bad he still hasn’t really learned how to keep his loud voice down. 

“So you get yourself a girlfriend and now you’re some expert on romance?”  
“Duh, I’d have to be an expert to get a girl like Jaehee,” Chanyeol retorts as he turns to face Jaehee, a dorky smile adorning his face when he catches her playing with her pen in an attempt to hide how flustered she is. 

The final bell goes and Jaehee sighs in relief, thankful that Chanyeol and his group of friends have decided to stop talking about her. She’s also happy that the rest of her classmates are now looking at the front of the classroom and not at her as well. While she loves how Chanyeol brags about her to his friends, she can’t help but feel embarrassed whenever he does. She loves how she’s the only girl in Chanyeol’s eyes, but gets self-conscious since his set of doe-like eyes are always on hers.

* 

Chanyeol’s secretary won’t be back from holidays for another two days and his assistant is sick. Chanyeol reminds himself to give her a raise as he skims past all the useless messages that have been sent his way. The Kims are pushing him to sign a merger and the Lees are interested in collaborating with him for their next project. There’s a message from his mom, asking him to at least go to one blind date that she has set up for him and he puts that message into the trash bin. Chanyeol is yawning when he sees an email from his assistant. Shit. He forgot that his driver has taken the day off. Chanyeol panics. There’s a meeting he has to attend this morning and it takes him half an hour to get to work. Chanyeol glances down at his watch and curses when he realizes what time it is. He puts his dishes into the sink and throws his suit jacket on in a haste. Chanyeol double checks his pockets for his keys, grabs his briefcase and rushes out the door. The coffee he brewed earlier this morning is left untouched as always.

* 

Chanyeol is holding Jaehee’s hand with his right one and letting her taste his ice cream with the left.

“Mmm,” Jaehee takes another bite and smiles brightly up at Chanyeol. He feels his heart skip a beat.  
“Good?” asks Chanyeol. Jaehee nods. “I told you almond flavoured ice cream is awesome.”  
“Let’s trade.” Jaehee states with a mischievous grin on her face.  
“What? No!” Chanyeol lifts his hand up high and laughs as Jaehee gets up on her tiptoes. 

During Jaehee’s attempt to switch the chocolate ice cream in her hands with Chanyeol’s though, she accidently drops her own. Her ice cream lands on the shoe of a passerbyer and she apologizes immediately, bowing down multiples times in quick successions. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” 

“What the fuck! I just bought these!” The man glares at Jaehee and rests one hand on his hips while poking Jaehee on the forehead with the other. “Do you know how expensive these are?”  
Jaehee flinches and feels Chanyeol’s grip on her hand tighten. “I’m really sorry, I’ll buy you a new pair. How much were they?” 

The man rolls his eyes and scoffs, turning to face Chanyeol this time. “Hey kid, tell your girlfriend that she could go and sell her body for a week and still wouldn’t be able to afford these.” 

Jaehee hears a loud smack followed by a groan and then a slur of swear words. Chanyeol just threw a punch at the man and is currently throwing a couple more his way after the man fell over. 

“Chanyeol!!!” Jaehee runs over to her boyfriend and tries her best to pull him up, “Chanyeol, stop it! It was my fault for not being careful!” 

Chanyeol shrugs Jaehee off and keeps throwing punches at the man, yelling profanities at him as he does so. A group of people have gathered around now, some people taking out their phones to record the scene while others are dialling 911. 

“STOP IT!” Jaehee screams at the top of her lungs, her fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut. Chanyeol stops moving, panting heavily as he glares at the man underneath him. Jaehee takes her chance to pull Chanyeol off and helps the man up. She apologizes profusely for what her boyfriend had just done. “I’m so sorry, please don’t call the cops on him. I’m really sorry sir, he wasn’t thinking.” 

The man wipes the blood off of his lips and pulls out his cellphone. “No way in hell.” He then pushes Jaehee off of him, causing her to fall to the floor and twist her ankle.  
Chanyeol is about to punch the man again when Jaehee pushes herself up to her feet and bows, this time not getting back up as she apologizes for Chanyeol’s behaviour.

“I’m really sorry.”

* 

Jaehee is no more than two steps outside of her apartment building when the sky begins to pour. She takes a couple steps back to shield herself from the rain and pulls out her umbrella, glad that she’s always prepared. Jaehee makes sure that her umbrella is opened properly then starts heading towards the hospital. She has always been a bad driver and is thankful that she found a place so close to work. She lives a mere ten minutes away by foot. Jaehee is five minutes into her walk when a familiar figure rushes past her. Her legs stop moving and she turns around to get a better look of the man. Her breath hitches, but she remains composed. It’s probably just someone who looks like him.

* 

Jaehee is ten seconds away from pulling her hair out as she attempts to correct the grammar of her conclusion when Chanyeol disrupts her train of thought.

“Hey, let’s move in together.”  
“What?” The pen in Jaehee’s hand falls, her eyes peeling away from her English assignment and staring up at Chanyeol in shock. Suddenly, her atrocious grammar doesn’t seem to really matter anymore.  
“After we graduate, let’s move in together,” Chanyeol sets his textbook aside and scoots closer to Jaehee, taking her hand in his. “I mean, we’ve been together for two and half years already and we’re planning to go to the same University anyways. Weren’t you saying something about having to work a second job cause the dorms are so expensive? Problem solved right?”  
“I don’t know… my parents are pretty conservative…” Jaehee worries her bottom lip and taps her fingers on the table.  
“But your parents love me!” A couple of heads turn towards their table and glares at Chanyeol for his outburst. The giant doesn't notice, but Jaehee does. 

“Channie! Keep it down,” Jaehee scolds her boyfriend, brows furrowed and lips pursed.  
“Sorry,” Chanyeol looks around awkwardly and whispers some apologizes as the people around them slowly turn away.  
“I’ll have to think about this first…”  
“What’s there to think about? Working a second job is going to stress you out like crazy next year and you need to focus on your studies right?”  
“That’s true, but you need to give me some time. You asked me this out of nowhere.”  
“But it isn’t out of nowhere. I’ve been thinking about this for the past two months!” The volume of Chanyeol’s voice rises again, this time, he takes note of the glares directed his way.  
“Let’s talk about this later, I don’t really want to discuss this while at the library.”  
“Fine,” Chanyeol frowns, “but just think about it okay?”  
“I will…”  
“You promise?”  
“Yeah.” 

Jaehee tucks her hair behind her ears and picks up her pen to finish the rest of her essay. She only gets two sentences onto the page before she hears Chanyeol sighing. “What’s wrong now?”  
“Nothing, just get back to your essay.” Chanyeol bites at the end of his pen and attempts to decipher the gibberish in his textbook.  
Jaehee takes a peek at Chanyeol and smirks, “Do you need help?”  
“No…”  
“You sure?”  
“Okay, maybe.” 

Amused, Jaehee sets her essay aside again and leans over Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Which question?”  
“Number six.” 

Jaehee helps Chanyeol out with his Physics homework and shows him some short cuts before she gets back to her own assignment. She sneaks a couple glances at him while they work in silence and wonders what it’d be like to have a place of their own together. It’s not that she’s against the idea of living with Chanyeol, in fact, she’d love to. She’s just worried about what her parents might think. She needs to think this through carefully and weigh out all the pros and cons before she can even go about bringing this up to them. Her mother loves Chanyeol, but her father… isn’t a fan.

* 

Chanyeol is on the phone, calling for a taxi as he walks down the stairs of his apartment complex. He looks up at the sky the moment he steps outside and prays that Mother Nature can take pity on him today. The clouds look pretty heavy...  
“Hi, welcome to int-,” the phone cuts off and Chanyeol resists the urge to throw that stupid hunk of metal against the concrete. How could he forget to charge his phone as well? Groaning, Chanyeol attempts to flag down a taxi instead. They’re all occupied. He feels a drop of rain hit his nose and curses for the umpteenth time this morning. Soon, rain is pouring from the sky, his perfectly gelled hair now a brown mop on his forehead.  
“Fucking hell, what is with my luck today?” Chanyeol turns his briefcase into a makeshift umbrella and jogs towards a convenience store in the distance. He runs past a woman walking down the sidewalk completely dry and protected from the rain.

* 

“Ahh! Stop! Stop it!” Tears are spilling from Jaehee’s eyes as she rolls around on the floor of her boyfriend’s bedroom. Her arms are shielding her stomach while her legs are kicking up at random angles.  
“Nope, not until you admit I’m smarter than you.” Chanyeol continues to tickle Jaehee, his long legs moving over to straddle her lower body as his arms get back to work. A giggle escapes Jaehee’s lips when he presses against a particularly sensitive spot.  
“Never!” Screams Jaehee before she pushes herself up and retaliates. She gets a couple jabs in before Chanyeol overpowers her again. Soon, peals of laughter fill the room as Chanyeol tickles his girlfriend relentlessly.

The pair made a bet on how they’d do for their University entrance exams and Chanyeol had somehow managed to outscore Jaehee in Math. While her overall score was still much higher, Chanyeol was elated with his small victory and “confronted” Jaehee about their deal. Needless to say, Jaehee refused to uphold her side of the deal, landing her in her current predicament. 

Chanyeol loses his energy after a couple minutes and decides to hold Jaehee’s arms in place to keep her still instead of tickling her. “Come on, just say it.”  
“Nope.” Chanyeol sighs and attacks his girlfriend with multiple kisses and blows a raspberry on the side of her neck. Jaehee giggles as she struggles, her breathing laboured as she starts to grow tired. When she stops moving, she looks up at her boyfriend with her faced scrunched up and lips forming a pout. “Channie, I’m tired.” 

Shaking his head, Chanyeol pecks his girlfriend on the nose, but doesn’t let go. “Then just admit that I’m smarter than you and that I’m the best.” Jaehee whines and sticks her tongue out when Chanyeol chuckles and kisses her again. “It’s not that hard babe.” 

“Fine…” Jaehee rolls her eyes before stating in a monotonous voice, “Park Chanyeol is the smartest person I have ever had the honour of being in the presence of. He’s the best when it comes to studying and rocks my socks in math. I wish I was half as smart and attractive as he is.” Jaehee scowls at the cocky expression on Chanyeol’s face and pokes him on the forehead to push him away. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol frowns and rubs at the sore spot. 

Jaehee takes this distraction as her chance to escape. She scrambles up to her feet and runs out into the hall, only to scream when Chanyeol chases after her. Jaehee doesn’t even make it out to the kitchen before Chanyeol has his arms around her again. Chanyeol is silent as he hugs Jaehee, leaving the shorter confused. 

“Channie?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What are you doing?” Jaehee cranes her head up to look at Chanyeol. 

Jaehee’s hair is falling out of her ponytail and she’s wearing a pair of old sweats and a ratty t-shirt to help Chanyeol box up his stuff and clear out his bedroom, yet somehow, she still looks absolutely stunning to Chanyeol. 

“Hugging you.”  
“I know that, bu-”  
“Hey, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Chanyeol catches the pretty smile and blush that appears on Jaehee’s face before she looks away.

* 

Jaehee takes another glance at the man with a briefcase over his head, eyes following him all the way over to the convenience store nearby. Feeling especially generous today, Jaehee walks over to the convenience store and digs inside her bag to retrieve the extra umbrella she brought with her. It’s navy blue and has white polka dots scattered across the top. What are the odds? As she gets closer to the man, the resemblance he has with Chanyeol only increases. Jaehee brushes it off and hands the man her extra umbrella. He doesn’t even look up, he simply takes the umbrella from her hands while breathing out a quick “thank you”. Jaehee doesn’t look up, she doesn’t respond and turns away, desperately wanting to make her escape

* 

“What do you mean you’re leaving? You can’t just leave! We can fix this.”  
“No, we can’t. I can’t be with you anymore. I can’t keep letting you be an obstacle in my life. I came here to chase my dreams, not to be held back by you!” screams Jaehee.

“Held back? Are you saying I’m holding you back?!” Chanyeol is in disbelief. How could she? Chanyeol then raises his hands, but regrets it the moment he does, Jaehee doesn’t even flinch.  
“See! I can’t deal with this anymore. This fucking temper of yours drives me insane. How are we supposed to get married and build a family together when you’re like this?!” Jaehee opens the front door to their shared apartment and pulls her luggage with her.  
“A family?” Chanyeol grabs Jaehee’s arms and looks down at her with pleading eyes. Please, please don’t go. Just one more chance. Please.  
“Forget it. Just forget I even said that. We’re done.”  
“No, we’re not done until I fucking say so Jaehee!” Chanyeol pulls Jaehee’s luggage out of her hands. 

“Fucking hell Chanyeol! It is. You and me, we’re done. You’re just… you leave me so frustrated all the time. You bring out the worst in me and I can’t let that happen anymore. You’re always jealous when I go to dinner with my seniors, you get grumpy when I come home late, and you freak out when the place isn’t clean even though you know how tired I am from being on call for 36 hours!” Jaehee stops to take a breath, her hands shaking in anger, her neck veins protruding and her throat sore from all the screaming. 

“You don’t understand how important my fellowship is for me and I can’t deal with that anymore okay?” Jaehee continues as exhaustion begins to seep into her voice, “this isn’t me. I snap at the nurses all the time, mess up the simplest procedures and I lose my patience cause I’m always so wound up because of you. And for god’s sake, stop talking about your best friend’s stupid poodles. It’s not my fault I’m allergic to fucking animal fur!” Jaehee throws her jacket on and tugs at her suitcase in attempt to pull it out of Chanyeol’s grip. “Let me go!”

“No! I’m not letting you go until you hear me out cause you’re always making me out to be the bad guy. Why is it a bad thing that I get jealous when you’re out with a bunch of surgeons? Can’t a man be jealous when his girlfriend is out with men he can’t compare with? Can’t he be worried and scared? I get grumpy because I hate how long it takes for you to get home from work, not because you’re late. I thought you knew that. You get mad when my stuff is strewn all over the place too. Isn’t that a natural fucking reaction? And you seriously think that I don’t understand how important your fellowship is for you? Have you gotten amnesia or something? Who stayed up with you all those nights when you had to study for your MCAT, but didn’t want to be by yourself? Who comforted you when you failed your first interview? Who cheered you up and supported you for an entire fucking year until you finally got in? Who was there when you lost your first pati-” Chanyeol stops, horrified when Jaehee’s eyes start to fill with tears.

“Don’t you dare say another word. You promised to not talk about that! Who’s the one who made me mess up in the first place?!” Jaehee wipes her tears with her sleeves, and regains ownership of her luggage. “Answer me Chanyeol, who is the fucking asshole that ruined our fifth anniversary? Who’s the dickhead who made me feel like absolute shit the day before my first surgery?” Jaehee feels like she has gotten the life sucked out of her by the time she’s done speaking and tugs her arm away from Chanyeol’s grasp. She walks away without turning back.

* 

When Chanyeol reaches the front of the convenience store, he sets his briefcase down and brushes rainwater off of himself. He’s brushing his dress pants off when his face is met with an umbrella. Is that? No. No way. Desperate, Chanyeol takes the umbrella immediately and whispers a quick “thank you” before standing up straight. The woman walks away without a word. Chanyeol watches her walk away in confusion. Odd. Her silhouette makes Chanyeol’s heart hurt.  
Chanyeol is unravelling the umbrella in his hands when he hears a phone ring. It isn’t his.

“Hello?” 

The umbrella falls.

* 

“Hey Channie,” Jaehee hugs her coffee mug with both hands and rests her head against Chanyeol’s shoulder,  
“Hmm?” Chanyeol hums and leans against Jaehee.  
“Let’s get that puppy we saw at the pet store last week.”  
“What?” Chanyeol asks in shock. He wraps his arm around his girlfriend’s waist and peers down at her, “Really? Are you for real? I thought you didn’t want one.”  
“Yeah,” Jaehee snuggles in closer to Chanyeol and crosses her legs on their newly bought leather couch, “I thought about it and… you’re right, getting a dog would liven things up a little. You’ll need the company while I’m interning at the hospital next semester too, so I approve.”

“Yes! I knew you’d come around!” Chanyeol grabs Jaehee by the cheeks with his hands and presses a kiss against her lips, a loud smacking sound is made when he lets go.  
Jaehee giggles and pushes Chanyeol on the shoulders. “Stop it you big goof, you’re going to spill my coffee all over the place.” 

Chanyeol nudges Jaehee’s neck with his nose and smiles against her jaw before pressing a couple kisses there, “I’ll just brew you a new cup. I make the best coffee anyway.”

“Are you going to buy us a new couch too then?” Jaehee questions as she squirms out of Chanyeol’s embrace to put her coffee down.  
“I’ll buy you whatever you want since you’re letting me get Mongmong.” Chanyeol pulls Jaehee back onto the couch and hugs her from behind.  
“Mongmong?” Jaehee’s eyebrow quirks up in amusement, “you want to name our puppy Mongmong?”  
“Yeah, it’s cute,” Chanyeol leans over Jaehee’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss on her cheek, “like you.” 

“Cheeseball.” Jaehee can’t help the smile that finds its way to her face and turns around to hide her grin in Chanyeol’s chest.  
“You love it.” A wide smile appears on Chanyeol’s face as well.  
“Whatever,” Jaehee’s speaks into Chanyeol’s shirt, her speech mumbled, “I’m tired, carry me to our room?” 

Chanyeol chuckles and lifts his girlfriend up. When he reaches their room, he lays Jaehee down gently and lies down next to her, arms holding her close and chin resting on her head. 

“Love you.”

Jaehee closes her eyes and lets the gentle thrumming of rain on their shared roof lull her to sleep.


End file.
